With Love, Marlene
by snogbox
Summary: I always swore to myself I would never keep a diary but, how can I resist? With Love, Marlene McKinnon
1. December 13, 1975

**A/N- **

**This is my first multichapter fic. I will try to update as much as possible. I hope you like it. I don't own anyone yadda yadda.**

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Emmeline Vance and Lily Evans just gave me this gorgeous crimson diary with my name scripted in gold on the side. We are all going home for Christmas so we gave each other out gifts now. It's absolutely wonderful!

I can't wait to get home because I really miss mum and Auntie Paisley. Mother said she can't wait to see me because she had a surprise. (I do hope it isn't another boyfriend. She has been such a horrid mess with men ever since Poppy died.) I have just finished packing and we are leaving at 5 p.m. tonight. I have said goodbye to everyone important and such.

Anyway, this will be to look back on my past, I suppose. I should tell you about me. I'm In my 5th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be 16 in February. I am in Gryffindor house and I am friends with um…. Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald and the whole Marauder clan. I like DADA best because it will teach me to be an Auror. I hate potions because I cannot stand my partner, Rodolphus Lestrange. He really deeply despises all of…well, everyone. I play chaser on the Quidditch team and am in the choir. I have a grey kitten named Jinx.

Alright, I suppose that's all. It's time for me to catch the train.

With Love,

Marlene McKinnon, (December 13, 1975)

* * *

**A/N- **

**SO THAT WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Xaverie**


	2. December 26, 1975

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters except for Aunt Pa krikanalosley who is very flat. Anyway, this one was done fast.**

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Christmas was wonderful. My mother made breakfast and we visited Auntie Paisley's. I got lots of new sweaters and some colourful ink for my quills. And a new broom! I can't wait to go out flying on it!

That, however, is beside the point. Today in the post I recieved a letter in a shimmering silver envelope and when I went to reach for it, it began to speak. "Marlene McKinnon," said this deep, throaty voice. "You are cordially invited to the Potter's New Year's Celebration." The letter fell, revealing the messy script of James Potter.

_'Marlene,_

_I am inviting you to the New Years party at my place. All the lads are going and I invited Mary, Lily and Em and a few others. We are gonna have our own sort of party aside from what my parents are having. Also, could you dress up nice so my parents don't go mad? Its supposed to be formal. Bring something to drink I'd you can find it. See you there, McKinnon._

_-Prongs_

_P.S. Padfoot really wants you to come. He hasn't shut up about you since holiday started.'_

You can tell that at the bottom of the letter, someone tried to scribble out the PS.

I feel very honoured to be invited. You see, the Potter's always throw this huge-arse party at their home during New Year's, Halloween and The End of the school year. The parties are supposed to be super exclusive and totally wicked. Being invited is like being recruited for the Quidditch team as a first year. It's a huge deal.

I have to find somethung to wear. Maybe I will call Emmeline up and we can go dress shopping. I am not the sort to own lots of dresses but, I never complained about wearing them...at least, not like some of the girls in my house. You would be suprised how unfeminine some of the girls in my year are.

Anyway, I suppose I haven't anything left to say.

With Love,

Marlene McKinnon, (_December 26, 1975_)

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading, guys! Please review. Thank you to ****krikanalo**** for being my first review! Stay tuned for drama about to unfold. WooooOooooooo -Xaverie**


	3. The Party Scene

**A/N- I don't own any of this so...um, yeah. Also, this chapter isn't named after a date. SAY WHAT? Shout out to All Time Low for the title. Well anyway...Thanks for reading, guys! **

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Party Scene**

Dearest Diary,

Marlene, here. The party is tonight, which should be fun. I bought an olive green dress with Emmeline. Did you know that olive looks good with blonde hair? Anyway, that's what the woman working at the shop said. She told me I had a figure to "die for". Yeah right, lady. Anyway, I'm getting ready to go soon. I'll write after the party.

Happy New Year!  
With Love,

Marlene McKinnon (December 31st, 1975)

* * *

Dearest Diary,

When I was young, I used to watch the stars. I wanted to know how they hung so beautifully in the sky, completely confident and glowing. I just wanted one of my own. Last night, I found my very own star. Funny how wishes come true. Anyway, that sounds very poetic and such but, I swear, you'll understand soon.

When I got to the party last night, I danced and laughed (and drank) and talked to everyone. I saw the old Quidditch captain, Alice Liddell and her boyfriend-I mean fiance-Frank. They had announced their engagement at the party and invited all of us to come to the wedding. I do think they are the sweetest couple.

After dancing for almost four hours, I took a seat on the couch in James' basement and just as I sat, Sirius Black did the same. You see, I considered him my friend but, he was really more of an acquaintance. I just knew him in a sort of passing manor. He and I talked for at least an hour and forty-five minutes and he had me laughing so hard. Maybe it was just the firewhisky. But anyway, The clock started with a countdown for five minutes. And we counted as per usual. "5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard the usual shouts but I barely had enough time to think before Sirius just...leaned in and kissed me. I mean, it wasn't much but, I think he knew I was embarrassed. "Sorry, Marley. I just wanted you to be my first kiss of the year." He winked, looking quite smug.

Want to know a secret? I had never kissed a boy before. Merlin, I pretended I had but, it was a lie. Do you know what it feels like to be kissed? Of course you do, you are just reflecting me. I want to describe it to you, nevertheless. His lips were very soft and he didn't kiss like he was trying to "shove his tongue down my throat" as I heard Emmeline say about boys in the past. When you got close to him, you noticed the smell of cologne and mint, like he had been chewing gum. I think he had because once he kissed me, I felt the faintest lingering of mint on my lips.

I didn't say a word after he kissed me...I mean, what did I have to say? So, when the part was over, I went home and now...well I'm just sort of being a girl and overthinking everything. ...Why did he kiss me? I mean, did he fancy me or something? Is that why James said "Padfoot was excited to see me"?

I'm thinking too much. I need some sleep.

With Love,

Marlene McKinnon (January 1st, 1976)

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so this is the end of chapter three and um, it's all good and fun. Now, it's funny because a bunch of Marlene/Other Character ships are about to happen all at once, so beware. Also, if you understand the reference to "Alice Liddell" you get bonus points. Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!  
~Xaverie**


End file.
